An ATS for consumer applications may be used, for example, to selectively couple a local load from a residential or commercial building to a utility power grid. ATS devices may also be used to selectively couple a local load to a generator when a power outage has occurred. A typical ATS has two power source inputs and an output. A typical ATS is composed of multiple parts such as an actuator, solenoids and contactors. Most ATS devices utilize solenoid or motor operating mechanisms for opening and closing operations, and require exclusive locking and tripping devices to maintain opening and closing states. ATS designs have complicated constructions and numerous parts, particularly with respect to subsystems for actuation.